You can copy him, even imitate him, but never get over him
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: A simple race will prove why Metal Sonic can't underestimate Sonic. New Cover Image created on May 19, 2020 made by me.


At Dr. Eggman's secret base, located on a large island, he was modifying some control settings while he had in his possession the 7 Chaos Emeralds he had gathered and stolen from Tails. The Chaos Emeralds were in a greenish capsule and Eggman was absorbing its power.

Dr. Eggman: "Perfect, with the 7 emeralds in my possession, I can finally have the absolute power to conquer the world" –he said as he raised his arm proudly.

It was not easy to remove the last emeralds from Tails, because he had them well guarded, but with a distraction from him, Eggman was able to seize the emeralds and take them to his secret base.

Dr. Eggman: "Great, just a few adjustments to my machine and soon ..."

However, a crash triggered the base's alarms and Eggman noticed it.

Dr. Eggman: "But what ...?"

From there, he investigated the security cameras and all he could see was his robots being destroyed by a blue flash that was going too fast, something that Eggman already knew with assumption.

Dr. Eggman: "Damn it, he's here" –he said as he ran to get on his ship.

Eggman's robots were firing forward as they were destroyed by the blue flash that bounced through them to destroy them while the blue flash shot out. Eggman finally reached the key point of his base while the blue flash did the same and rebelled who it was, something that Eggman did not make him very happy: Sonic the hedgehog, his greatest enemy.

Sonic: "Very well, Eggman, you better give me all the emeralds immediately" –he said.

Dr. Eggman: "Oh Sonic, I am glad to see you again, I'm sorry to tell you that today I cannot attend you to your visit, I will call someone so that I can keep you company" –he said while pressing a button inside his ship.

Sonic heard a small display and just where Eggman was, the metallic copy of himself, Metal Sonic, appeared. The blue hedgehog looked in disgust at his metallic copy while Metal Sonic looked at him neutrally.

Dr. Eggman: "Well, I'll let Metal Sonic keep you company, have fun" –he said as he flew off in his ship.

Sonic watched Metal Sonic who landed on the ground to watch him.

Sonic: "Well, if you want to destroy me, you just have to reach me" –he said as he stretched.

Metal Sonic was preparing to activate his propeller while Sonic rotated his legs, he knew that Metal Sonic had all his knowledge, including his speed, only he had to beat him.

Sonic: "Well, let this begin" –he said.

It was at that moment when Metal Sonic activated its propeller and went directly to Sonic, but the latter raised a leg and quickly shot away.

Sonic: "Is that all you can do?" –he ask.

Metal Sonic looked at him and quickly went to him, causing Sonic to run around the base so as not to be caught by Metal Sonic. Both rivals had the same rate of speed and ran both floors and walls, Sonic sometimes used the Spin-Dash for some occasions while Metal Sonic shot rays in his abdomen.

Sonic: "I have to accelerate a little more" –he said.

It was at that moment when Sonic left the key point of the base to continue running throughout the base while Metal Sonic was chasing him. Sonic, being very astute, often distracted Metal Sonic from not reaching him, but he knew it would not last long, so he decided to run.

Sonic: "Wow, I have to give my all" –he said to himself.

From there, Sonic used the Spin-Dash to get into a pipe and roll until it reached the top of the base while Metal Sonic broke the roofs in order to chase Sonic. On the other hand, Eggman kept doing his experiments until he heard that the door of his laboratory was destroyed by Sonic.

Eggman: "Sonic!" –he said surprised.

Sonic: "What's up, Eggman"

Sonic watched the Chaos emeralds that were in a greenish capsule and he headed there, but Metal Sonic was in front of him and the metal copy beat the blue hedgehog.

Dr. Eggman: "Well done, Metal Sonic, that he doesn't try to steal the emeralds"

Sonic got up and started watching Metal Sonic and the blue hedgehog had an idea.

Sonic: "I have it"

Metal Sonic went straight to him, but Sonic went back and looked defiantly at Metal Sonic.

Sonic: "Let's see if you can reach me"

Metal Sonic kept chasing him, but every time he did, Sonic always pulled away and did it too many times.

Dr. Eggman: "And now what are you doing?" –He asked himself.

Metal Sonic was fed up with the game Sonic was doing and decided to attack him quickly, but Sonic was already waiting for that moment.

Sonic: "Come on, Metal, come closer to me"

Metal Sonic recharged its propeller and went directly to Sonic, but the latter took a leap and made a Spin-Dash and collided directly towards Metal Sonic who was hit in the capsule where the emeralds were.

Dr. Eggman: "No!" –he shout as he grabs the emeralds.

Sonic immediately took the emeralds while Metal Sonic settled a little.

Sonic: "You have to improve a little, Metal, I can give you this advice" –he told his metallic copy.

From there, Sonic left quickly and immediately left the secret base, causing Eggman to sit in his chair while grunting at his defeat.

Dr. Eggman: "Next time, I'll adjust some changes, Metal Sonic" –he told his robotic creation.

Metal Sonic remained lying on the ground while Eggman complained about his defeat.


End file.
